1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of microwave ovens and, more particularly, to a reduced footprint, ergonomically configured microwave oven.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Basically, since its introduction as a commonplace cooking appliance, microwave ovens have taken a mainly box-like configuration, including a door which pivots about a vertical axis to access a cooking cavity which receives microwaves produced by a magnetron. Even commercial microwave ovens are commonly found with generally box-like designs. In general, these designs function extremely well under most circumstances. However, in certain fields such as fast food chains, space and oven cavity access are of particular concern and common microwave ovens fail to adequately address these concerns.
To this end, it would be beneficial to provide a reduced footprint, ergonomically designed microwave oven which could be effectively employed in various fields, including fast food chains wherein multiple such ovens may need to be functionally positioned in a limited area, while still being easily accessible.